


Perfume allergies and security doors

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [17]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Bill goes to the school's greenhouses for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume allergies and security doors

“I’ve never been in the greenhouses before.” Bill said, following Vicki up the stairs. He heard her light laugh and his heart fluttered.

“Yeah, not many people have. They’re the oasis of biology nerds.” She explained opening the door and leaving it wide open. He noticed that she put something heavy on the way to leave it open. “I’m surprised the drama teacher knows about it.”

“Oh, but we all _know_ about it. We just don’t come here.” He replied, tripping on the shim.

They were decorating the stage for the drama presentation that would happen later that day and the teacher asked for fresh flowers. Instead of spending the school’s money, Vicki had the idea of getting the flowers from the greenhouses in the school’s terrace.

It was a windy day of mid-March, the weather still unsure whether to be winter or spring and to be in the closed walls under pleasurable 25 degrees Celsius was amazing.

They hardly had snow in their town, but winter had always been winter-y, so to see all the blooming flowers so early in the spring dropped Bill’s jaw. The greenhouse was full of colors and smells and although he could feel himself getting sick from some allergy, he already had fallen in love with that place.

He couldn’t help a sneeze, though, and suddenly, he was very aware of his health problems.

“Uh, I think it’s better we do it fast.”

Vicki laughed again.

“It’s okay, Bill, you can wait outside, I’ll be quick.” She looked up at him from the bush of yellow flowers where she was choosing some. “As long as that door is open, we’ll be able to go back down fast.”

He nodded and headed back outside, the wind pushing his hair in all directions at once. Still with his hand on the handle, he looked back inside, trying to never photograph Vicki among the flower and colors and before they could process it, they heard a loud _boom_.

It wasn’t the wind that made Bill’s spine turn to ice. Completely afraid of what he would see, he turned around and just knew what he would find: the security door. Closed.

“Vicki?” he called out, going back in the greenhouse. “You have the key to the security door with you, right?”

She didn’t look up to answer with a shake of head.

“Nope.”

Bill hummed.

“Well… looks like we’ll be trapped for a while… then.” He said and she finally looked up. To his surprise, she didn’t look nearly as worried as him.

“They’ll come look for us, they need the flowers.” She simply said and smiled. “Now, you can stay outside or you can come here and help. What do you think will help the time pass faster?”

That was what he liked the most about girls: they always knew what to do.


End file.
